Sonamy - Couldn't Wait
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Alright. I tried my best to make it the way you want. Enjoy! Sonic couldn't wait for things to pass by. What will he do? Somehow he just asked Amy out cause he's bored. What will happen? Amy wanted to tell Sonic something important for a very long time. So many clues. BROFIST!


**_Sonamy - Couldn't Wait_**

Alright I'll try my best to make this story the way you wanted it to be. I'll make them the way you want. And maybe I put passion in a way you guys would say it's weird.

Well I think I can make this story a little better. You guys tell me if there's something that was bugging you. But let me say that there is a scene where some characters are somehow OOC. But I'm sure you won't notice it.

I'm like doing this cause I just want to. I have been making Sonamy for a long time and somehow, I got used to it. I'm sorry. But maybe I might put myself in some random crazy story.

So let's just start already. Okay, Let's start as Tails. Cause it's been a while.

Well...as always, Tails was working on stuff. Sonic was hanging around. He just keep bugging Tails to hurry up.

"Sonic, be patient. The more you rush, the better chances of me screwing up. Literally!"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW! That's it! I'm gonna run. Maybe that'll speed time."

I'm sorry guys but, THIS IS GONNA BE HILARIOUS!

"Do whatever you want. I'm just gonna tightin Deez nuts."

"Okay...wait what?!"

"I said I was gonna tightin these nuts."

Tails pointed at the machine with loose nuts and bolts. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and ran away.

"Now to tightin those nuts and bolts."

S-SORRY! BUT IT WAS FUNNY! LOL XD! Maybe sounds awkward but it's funny! 60 mins later...which is an hour later, Tails was finished.

"Ah, Finally done."

Tails looked at the door.

"Now I have to wait for Sonic. He's probably still running around."

(At Sonic) Sonic was captured in a cage. Eggman was on a giant robot, aiming missiles at Sonic.

"I can't believe I fell for that! I should've know that a plate of Chile dogs don't appear out of..."

"ENOUGH TALKING! Time to die Sonic. Without you! I can finally build Eggman Land!"

"(Groans) If you build that, it'll probably take forever! I had to stand around and wait for you to finish up your toy. I bet Tails was finished with his stuff before I got here."

"And yet you talk. Oh well, time to die!"

Eggman fired missiles. The cage opened so Eggman could hit Sonic and not the cage. Now you're thinking,

"THEN, SONIC RAN AWAY!"

Only 1 problem.

His feet were trapped in cement. And he was tied up. Double knotted. No matter how hard he struggled, he wasn't going anywhere. So yeah. Eggman got you good Sonic.

Well, lucky I'm the narrator.

All the missiles targeted...at a fake Sonic doll. It blew up to pieces.

"What the?! No! NO! NO NO NO NO!"

Sonic made a confused look.

"Gee, how bad do you want to destroy me? I only come at you when you attack."

Eggman, set the coordinates. Then, fired again. Well, I can twist it up all day. The missiles hit the wall behind Sonic. Parts fell down. Heavy machines broke the concrete to pieces. Yep, Sonic was free. Well, his upper body was tied up, but he could run. And he did.

Eggman looked at the coordinates he had inserted.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

Eggman looked around. He then, looked at the control panel. He then, face palm.

"Oh...I forget to aim."

And that my friends, is called a TWIST! :) Think of Sonic Boom. Okay NEVER MIND! Sonic Boom is a little different. Well, it's still funny! XD LOL!

Sonic kept running. He reached Tails' lab. Tails was reading a book.

"Ah...I should do this more often."

Sonic kicked the door opened. Tails looked at Sonic and put the book down.

"Sonic you're back. And you managed to bring an extra supply of rope."

"A little help here?"

Tails took out a knife and cut Sonic lose.

"It's Eggman isn't it."

"Yeah..."

"How did he get you this time?"

"I'm kinda tired of going through everything."

"Hmm...well, I finished."

"Yeah. I see. So, this is..."

"A new teleporter. It's accuracy is improved. And the fire rate has a 3 switch button. 3 round, Semi auto, and Auto. I also improve the recoil. And the coordinates are no longer a major issue."

"Hey Tails, pretend I'm not a scientist. And to test it, teleport me somewhere out of here. I'm tired of learning things from you."

Tails shrugged and pressed the button. Well, now I can make a Sonamy moment. Amy was walking. Then, Sonic came out of nowhere and appeared in Amy's face. Their lips touched each other. They're eyes widened. Sonic stepped back. Well, things are getting bad for Sonic.

"A-AMY! I'M...I'M SO SORRY! TAILS JUST USED HIS GADGET ON ME AND..."

"Shhhhh...calm down. It's okay. It was an accident. Geez, it's pretty obvious that you came out of nowhere. You don't have to panic."

Sonic made a confusing look.

"You're not...gonna...try...do."

Amy smirked.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"AAH!"

Sonic ran away. Amy laughed.

"Heh...someday you'll be mine."

(Back to Tails)

Tails was chilling. He was on a chair reading a book. He had his reading glasses on. Yeah, things were quiet. He was on a soft chair. Sipping a cup of tea. Tails never felt so relaxed.

"Aah. 1 more chapter. Then maybe, I can improve the lab's security system."

Sonic just charged in. The door broke down.

"TAILS! YOU ACCIDENTALLY..."

The alarm went on and tasers were pressing on Sonic. Sonic was shocked. Literally.

He then, fell down on the ground. Tails sighed and pressed the button to disarm the system. Tails then, put down his cup of tea and went to Sonic.

"You okay?"

Sonic looked at Tails. He coughed out a puff of smoke. Tails lifted Sonic up.

"So, you were saying."

"Nothing. You need to get that fixed."

"Then, what caused you to charge in here like that. You managed to set off my security system."

"Where exactly did you send me too?"

Tails looked at his teleporter.

"Well, I didn't check. But, it's set to a person. It allows you to appear in front of him/her. So where I send you was to...oops."

"What do you mean oops?!"

"I sent you to Amy. Well you did say "Away from here." And maybe saying hi to her wasn't a big problem."

Sonic face palmed.

"Yeah, saying hi wasn't a problem. So, what were you doing?"

"Well, I was finishing up a chapter. But, now I have to fix the door and the security system."

"Need help?"

"Well, no. You don't know how to..."

"Give me a break Tails!"

"Well, I'm giving you one now. Go do something. I'm just going be fixing a door and a alarm system."

"Well, hanging around here is crossed off. Now I'm bored."

"Maybe you can do what you planned to do later on. Like I was just finishing up a book."

"Books are dumb. I'm outta here."

Sonic ran off.

"Well, now I can fix this door. What a minute! I was gonna remodel the lab. Now I can put the door where the doorbell is. And maybe I can put the garbage disposal there! I can finally get rid off that old computer. Hmm...AFTER I FINISH reading that chapter. I gotta know the ending."

Well, now we know what Tails is gonna do. Now you want Sonic. Well, you gotta wait. Let's go to Eggman.

Eggman was finishing rebuilding the wall.

"Almost got it..."

Then, one of his robots came up to him.

"Doctor! Your evil dinner is ready!"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT IT! YOU BURN EVERY MEAL YOU MAKE! Guess I have to order from that place again."

"Hmpt! No you won't! I took care of that. They serve nasty burgers there! So, I blew it up. You can have these delicious burnt Egg rolls. I shaped them as mustaches."

"You WHAT?! NO! THOSE BURGERS WERE HALF OFF! YOU MANIAC!"

"Open wide!"

"GO AWAY FROM ME..."

The robot shoved a burnt Egg roll in Eggman's mouth.

"MMFFT!"

"It's good for you!"

Eggman spat it out.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOVE A EGG ROLL IN YOUR CREATOR'S MOUTH!?"

"But it's good!"

Eggman then pressed a button to shut off the robot. The robot shut off and fell on the hard metal floor.

"Finally! Now I have to find another place to order from. Maybe a place with cheaper food."

Well, I'm gonna switch to someone else.

Well, guess it's time for Sonic.

Sonic was walking. He was really bored. He really wasn't paying attention where he was going. He just looked down, thinking about what he can do.

"Man. Tails is starting to become even more boring. And what can I do? I didn't plan on doing anything else."

Sonic looked up. He was in front of Tails' lab. Sonic stepped back.

"Gee, I can't even think of a place to walk and think."

Sonic walked away.

"But, what can I do? I just escaped Eggman. And hungout with Tails. That's all I do. I don't feel like running."

And Sonic bumped into Amy. They fell on the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!"

"You're the one who was in front of...Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Amy.

"A-AMY?!"

Sonic got up and helped Amy up.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Just calm down."

"I...just wasn't paying attention."

"Well, you're forgiven. So you doing anything?"

"Uh N-No! I-I just g-got back from T-Tails."

Amy smiled.

"You guys did something fun? Actually, what do you guys do? Do you do crazy stuff together. Or go out and explore different places. Or..."

Sonic was thinking.

"(Man, I don't wanna talk to Amy. Although I don't have anything to do. Maybe I can take her out for the first time. Though...she can be a little...weird sometimes.)"

Sonic was staring at Amy. He wasn't paying attention what Amy is saying to him.

"(Though...she is really...good looking. Maybe I can give it a shot.)"

Amy was snapping fingers at Sonic.

"Hey!"

Sonic immediately turned to Amy.

"Yeah?"

Amy hugged Sonic.

"I missed you."

Sonic dropped a sweat. He sighed and hugged back.

"Yeah..."

Amy then, smiled. She tightened her grip. Then, she just squeezed Sonic.

"A-AMY! TOO MUCH!"

"But I missed you so much!"

Sonic pulled away.

"I can hug you but, I'm not taking any death hugs."

"Aww I'm sorry Soniku..."

Amy then, hugged him again.

"H-Hey!"

Sonic tried to step back but, Amy again already got him.

"A-AMY!"

Amy held him soft. She gently wrap her arms around him.

"This is better right?"

"A-Amy...I..."

"Is this what you wanted?"

Amy's warm skin was like a blanket to Sonic. He felt a little sleepy.

"I didn't want anything...but..."

Sonic pulled away. He wasn't feeling any sleepy anymore.

"You're kinda making me tired."

"How? I'm hugging you?"

"Anyways, maybe...you wanna...umm..."

"Go out?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I have stuff to do Sonic."

"W-Wait! W-What?!"

"I'm kinda busy today I got to fix my hair, do shopping, and check on Cream. Maybe some other time."

Well...Sonic's eyes were wide.

"I...wow...you..."

"Declined on our date? Yes, but because I'm actually busy. Maybe tomorrow?"

Sonic looked down.

"Yeah maybe..."

"Okay. See ya!"

Amy kissed his cheek and walked away. Sonic sighed.

"Great, hanging around with Amy is crossed off my list."

Sonic took out his list. XD LOL!

"Hmm...nope! Nothing!"

Sonic just crumple up the paper!

"AGH! WHAT CAN I DO NOW?! AMY ACTUALLY SAID NO?! Maybe she isn't a so obsessed about me after all."

Sonic started walking around.

Well, 3 hours passed. Sonic wasn't really sure where he was. All he know is that, it was late and he was very sleepy. Sonic yawned.

"I'm going to sleep."

Well, Sonic just dropped and fell in a puddle. He just fell asleep.

Sonic's eyes opened. He saw the pink hedgehog in front of him. He gasped and backed away.

"AGH! A-AMY! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Came back from the mall and saw you sleeping in a puddle."

Sonic's eye's widen.

"W-WHAT!?"

"Yep. You were sleeping in a dirty puddle. Don't worry, I cleaned you up."

"A-Amy! Where am I?!"

"Relax Sonic. You're in my apartment. See, Cream is here too."

Sonic looked at Cream.

"Hey Mr. Sonic."

Sonic looked down. He looked back at Amy.

"How did you manage to bring me here?"

"If I can carry this giant hammer Sonic then, I can carry you. But, you're kinda easy to carry."

"Hey! Alright! Thanks for doing this but..."

"You don't wanna go out? Like you said?"

"W-What? Well..."

"Great! See you at 8! Bye!"

Amy quickly pushed him out the door. She closed the door really fast.

"A-Amy. I'm not sure he agreed."

"I'm telling you Cream! He does want to take me out. I was gonna tell him something important."

"You're not gonna tell him that you..."

Amy made a sad look.

"Sorry Cream. But maybe I was a little."

"Amy. Maybe you should reconsider this."

"No way! This time, I can get someone better!"

"But...he might..."

"Who knows? We'll see on our date."

Sonic was walking. He looked down and sighed.

"Man...she is weird sometimes. But, she is isn't so bad. But, I wonder if she'll understand. Maybe, she'll just stare at my face all day. Alright, let's see what Tails was doing."

Sonic started running. He ran and ran. He made to Tails' front door. He reached his hand out to knock. But, he realized something.

"Hey wait! This isn't where the door was!"

"I'm remodeling the lab Sonic."

Tails went to Sonic.

"B-But why?"

"I needed to change some stuff. So, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I managed to sleep in a puddle."

"What about the date?"

"Well that too...WAIT! HOW DID YOU..."

"I can read your mind."

Sonic sighed.

"So you doing anything fun?"

"Well Sonic, I know you're not an engineer like me but, sometimes you have to work more to get better stuff."

"Tails, you're a bummer most of the time."

Tails sighed.

"Sorry Sonic, just go get ready for your date. I'm gonna be working for a week to remodel the lab. Go do something."

"A week? Okay! Fine!"

Sonic ran away.

"Now to change my wallpaper."

Sonic stopped and sat by a tree.

"Man. Tails, just bums me out. I can't really do anything."

Sonic looked at his watch.

"4:53? THAT'S IT! I'm gonna sleep!"

Sonic closed his eyes. And started dreaming.

Sonic opened his eyes and checked his watch.

"7:45. Oh wow. Right on time."

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic looked at Amy.

"A-Amy! You came out of nowhere!"

"So, you ready?"

Amy was wearing a red dress. Her hair was brushed. She had lip stick on

"You look great...Amy."

"Thanks Sonic. You're not starting to like me are you?"

Sonic didn't say anything.

"Where to Amy?"

"Wherever you want to go."

Let me skip here. Sonic and Amy were at a restaurant. Sonic had nothing. Amy had a plate of salad.

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"Sorry Amy. I'm just not feeling it."

"You look so down Sonic. Is there something bothering you."

"No."

"Come on. Turn that frown upside down."

Sonic just ignored her. Amy made a sad look.

"Sonic..."

Sonic looked at Amy.

"A-Amy..."

"Why are you so down?"

Sonic sighed.

"I'm bored Amy. Tails just, doesn't want to do anything fun anymore."

"You two have fun all the time, you're his best friend. Maybe you can try to help out with whatever his doing."

Sonic didn't say anything. Amy sighed and looked down.

"Sonic...I...wanted to tell you something."

"If it's me asking for another date then..."

"Do you find me annoying sometimes?"

Sonic made a surprised look.

"(Amy wouldn't ask me that? Would she?)"

Sonic dropped a sweat.

"Amy, why would you ask me that?"

Amy made a sad look.

"Because...I sometimes think that you find me annoying. You run away from me all the time. You make me feel bad."

Sonic made a sad look.

"Amy...w-why would I think you're annoying? Maybe chasing me around is a minor issue but, you're a great team. You have great strength and speed."

Amy looked down.

"Sonic...I'm sorry."

Sonic dropped a sweat.

"Amy...please stop. You're okay...I'm..."

Sonic looked down.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For making you feel bad. You're fine. You just, scare me sometimes."

"Hmpt! Jerk!"

Amy crossed her arms. Sonic made a sad look.

"Amy..."

"I scare you! I knew you would say something like that!"

People were looking at them. Sonic made a nervous look. He looked at Amy and sighed. "Amy, I...I'm sorry for running away. I wanna make it up to you."

Sonic held her hand. Amy looked at Sonic. She looked down and blushed.

Well, let me just skip ahead. After they ate...umm...after Amy ate. They walked to Amy's apartment.

"So...uh..."

"So what?"

Sonic sighed.

"Never mind."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No..."

"Are you hiding something from me Sonic?!"

"N-No! I...just...feel...bad about..."

"What? What are trying to say?"

"I just feel bad about making you upset every time I run."

Amy looked down.

"You didn't have to run though."

Sonic was sweating a lot.

"I know! I'm sorry."

"Why are you sweating so much?"

Sonic just took a deep breath. And chilled out. Amy looked away.

"You're acting weird Sonic. I never seen you like this."

Amy looked at him again.

"You're not starting to like me are you?"

Sonic's eyes widen. He just starting sweating.

"Do you like me?"

Sonic made a nervous look.

"I-I do..."

Amy made a angry look.

"You're saying that so you won't upset me aren't you?"

Sonic started sweating.

"I...uh..."

"Don't lie to me! Being honest to me won't cause any trouble."

Sonic just kept sweating. He then, sighed and looked down.

"Okay, I'll be honest. But, I do like you. I just, can't stand to see you behind my back all the time."

Amy made a sad look.

"Then, what's the point of me being part of the team?"

"Cause you're really useful. I just don't feel comfortable with you chasing me."

"Hmpt! You don't have to run away! Or be so rude!"

Sonic wasn't sure if being honest to her was gonna work.

"A-Amy..."

"Sonic, maybe you should go somewhere else."

Sonic made a surprising look.

"A-Amy! I'm..."

"If you're gonna be so rude to me then, maybe you shouldn't talk to me."

"A-AMY! I'M SORRY!"

"Sonic! Why are you saying sorry if you can't stand seeing me!"

Sonic was in the stress zone. He was sweating, shaking, yep. He was in trouble.

"A-Amy! I do wanna see you! You just, make me wanna think that I'm the one you don't really need. I just think I can't see you! I don't wanna lose you! You're important to me!"

Sonic couldn't hold in his tears. He just let it slid.

"I wanted to keep you safe! I already lost some cause they can't stand of seeing me. I just...don't want you hating me."

Amy made an angry look.

"Then, I guess you should leave."

"A-Amy...please don't..."

Amy made a sad look.

"Just go Sonic, I don't hate you. You're right about me chasing you makes you uncomfortable. You don't want me go crazy over you. Maybe I should move on."

Sonic made a shocking look.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING AT ALL!"

"Sonic, just go. I can't wait for you to realize what you said to me."

"AMY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE IT UP! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU CRY!"

"Just leave me alone Sonic. I just wanted to let you have some space. I'm sorry."

Amy walked away. Leaving Sonic with tears sliding down.

"No...I...just..."

Sonic looked down. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Amy..."

He wiped his tear from his eye. And then, he felt like he was on the ground. He heard a voice.

"Sonic. Wakey Wakey."

"A-Amy?"

He then, blinked. Sonic opened his eyes again. He found himself on the ground.

"What? I was...dreaming?"

He looked at his watch.

"7:56. Wow...I just, can't believe it!"

"Believe what?"

Sonic looked at Amy. He got up and backed away.

"A-AMY?! YOU'RE...NOT MAD?! Wait! I mean..."

"Of course not. You didn't do anything. Were you dreaming of me?"

Sonic was sweating.

"I...was...you...just..."

"Shh. Calm down."

Sonic took a deep breath and breathed out.

"Amy...I just..."

"You just what? What's wrong."

Sonic looked down.

"(I can't believe all of that was a dream. Man! I never been so stressed. This is all going nuts.)"

"Sonic, is there something you're hiding?"

Sonic looked at Amy. She was wearing her regular clothes.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Don't know. I found you here."

"I-I-I..."

"Gee Sonic, what's wrong with you?"

"I...just...had..."

"A nightmare?"

Sonic didn't say anything.

"Sonic?"

Sonic just looked down and made a sad look.

"(I told her everything...and now, it was just one of my fantasy dreams.)"

"Sonic...is there something bugging you?"

Sonic didn't say anything. Amy then, held Sonic's hand and tilted his head up.

"Sonic...what's wrong."

Sonic looked at her.

"It's nothing."

"Then, why were you acting so sad? What were you dreaming?"

Sonic then, held Amy's hand.

"Amy, it's nothing."

"Sonic...why were you acting like that? Is it from me?"

"No...it's...from me."

Amy pulled away.

"Maybe I should cancel the date."

"A-Amy..."

Amy looked away.

"You don't even talk to me. Why should I even be part of your team? I only came cause I like you. My hammer skills are the only thing that allowed me to join."

Sonic made a shocking look.

"Amy! You're very useful. Why would you even say that?"

Amy looked down.

"Cause I bother you so much. You think I'm annoying right?"

Sonic eyes widen. A flashback appeared. He remember those words from his dream. He began sweating.

"A-Amy! Why would you say that?"

"Come on Sonic, be honest with me. It won't cause any trouble."

Another flashback appeared. Sonic was shaking. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"NNNNRR...W-Why?! You're a great team Amy! Why wouldn't we want you?!"

"I only came because I like you. And you know I bother you a lot. All these years I have been trying to get you to like me. But, you still ignore me. You ran away from me. I just wanna stop and look for someone else."

Well, Sonic was in the stress zone again.

"Amy...I'm...I'm..."

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault."

"A-Amy!"

"Sonic, I know you don't want to upset me."

"Amy...please. You're saying that cause you think I hate you."

Sonic couldn't take the stress. He just snapped.

"Maybe you don't hate me. But, you just don't find me..."

"S-STOP! LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Amy looked at Sonic. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"(I guess I have no choice.)"

"Amy...I'm...sorry."

"Why?"

"I...know you like me, and...I know you really want me. I...had others who...did. But, they just...left me.."

Sonic held her hand.

"I...don't want to lose you. You're really important to me. I just...want you by my side the whole time."

Sonic looked at her.

"You're a great team. I don't care how much you chase me. I rather have you behind my back than you being taken away...I'm sorry for running."

Sonic touched her cheek.

"Just don't hate me. I'm sorry."

Amy was staring at Sonic.

"Sonic..."

"I just needed some time to chill. I would never hate you. You never did anything bad. You're perfect. You don't have to quit because you like someone. Your hammer skills are very useful...I do like you Ames..."

Amy immediately hugged Sonic. Sonic, hugged back.

"I'm sorry Sonic!"

"No...shh...don't even say anything."

"Sonic...I..."

"Amy...it's okay."

Sonic looked at Amy.

"You are really useful. I need you."

Amy stared at him. She then, kissed him. Sonic's eyes widen. He then, relaxed. Amy pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

Sonic held her hand.

"It's okay."

Sonic touched her cheek and kissed her. Amy's eyes widened. She then, held him tight and closed her eyes. Sonic broke the kiss.

"I wanna try to make it work."

"OH SONIC!"

Amy just kissed him. She held him tight. Sonic almost fell. He then, relaxed and waited till she was done. Finally, she broke the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you tell me why you were acting so...crazy?"

Sonic thought about it.

"It's nothing Ames. It's just a nightmare. Come on. We're having a date."

They both smiled and went off to their date.

Tail's managed to finish remodeling the lab and reading the book.

Eggman, managed to find another place to eat.

 **The End**

Well, I hope it's what you wanted. If not, well I tried. I'll find a way to get better. Cause I really tried so hard to out them in character.


End file.
